In one class of systems used in orthodontic practice arch-wires cooperating with brackets affixed to buccal surfaces of teeth are used to adjust the relative positions of teeth in a dental arch with appropriate forces applied over time to individual teeth in the arch. These wires are anchored at their ends to tubes, hooks, and the like affixed to the patient's molars, or other suitable teeth. Elastics and ligature threads are also in orthodontic use and these, too, cooperate with traction hooks and buttons affixed to surfaces of a patient's molars, or other suitable teeth.
In cases of patients who have lost their molars, or otherwise lack suitable anchorage, the use of molar tubes, hooks, buttons and the like has not been available to orthodontists. However, now that the art of dental implantology is developed to provide a variety of artificial root fixtures, notably the endosseous implant fixture, an opportunity exists to fill that need for partially edentulous patients.
It has only recently been ascertained that an endosseous dental implant can be used to enhance dental anchorage in orthodontics. A report by Douglass, J. B. and Killiany, D. M. entitled "Dental Implants used as Orthodontic Anchorage" J. Oral Implantology 13 No. 1 pp. 28-32, 1987 describes experiments with rats using implanted posts extending 3 mm. coronally to which ligature wire was tied. A later article by Kraut, R. A., Hammer, H. S. and Wheeler, J. J., entitled "Use of Endosteal Implants and Orthodontic Anchorage" Compendium of Continuing Education in Dentistry 9 No. 10 pp. 796-801, 1988 reports several cases in which endosteal implants were used as orthodontic anchors in humans. In each case cast crown forms were fabricated to accept orthodontic molar bands, and those crowns were affixed to the implants.